lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Bee
RED (4 - 6) |risk_level = WAW |facility = Yes |image2 = QueenBeePreferences.png |emotional_boxes = 22 |bad_mood = 0 - 9 |norm_mood = 10 - 16 |good_mood = 17 - 22 |qliphoth_counter = 1 |spawncreature = Yes}} "If you feel a sharp pain in the stomach or a tickling sensation in the neck, the only available action will be to look up at the blue sky one last time." - Queen Bee's Flavour Text Queen Bee (T-04-50), previously named QueenBee, is a large, heavily mutated bumblebee. Her body is yellow with black stripes, and is segmented into tiers of red and black dismembered flesh. She has one large blue iris, a pair of bent antennae, and a pair of torn bee wings. Her head itself is severely mutilated, with each 'slice' being rimmed with small pointed teeth to resemble mouths. Ability Her special ability will trigger when her Qliphoth Counter reaches zero. It might decrease by 1 after a Normal work result or with high chances to decrease when getting a Bad result. Upon her Qliphoth Counter is depleted, Queen Bee will spread yellow spores across the Department after a short delay, infecting random employees, Clerks and Agents; which will inflict constant Red Damage, 8 damage every 2 seconds for 20 seconds. The infected employees will be recognizable by a group of yellow spores on them. If the employee infected with spores dies by the effect of the spores, a Worker Bee will be born from the deceased employee. Drones have 120 HP and average Movement Speed, roaming the facility and attack nearby employees, dealing Red Damage, and if they kill the employee, another Worker Bee will born from the dead employee. They are classified as minions of HE Risk Level and don't cause any penalty of LOB Points if the day is ended with them still roaming the facility. Origin Most of her origin is unknown but she was probably made artificially during an experiment with pheromones of bees. This is mentioned in her Last Observation Dialogue of the Legacy version. Details Queen Bee responds to the four works in order of best to worst: Insight, Instinct, Attachment, and Repression. Like all Abnormalities, its energy output is determined by the number of PE Boxes (Positive Enkephalin boxes) at the end of the interaction. Queen Bee's emotional state is divided into 3 sections: Bad, Normal, and Good. Completing 0-9 E Boxes will cause her to feel Distressed, completing 10-16 will cause her to feel Normal, and 17-22 will make her to be Happy. Its usual waiting time after a task is around 10 seconds. Its Qliphoth Counter is 1. Unlockable Information/Upgrades Basic Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Unlocks and shows the name of the Abnormality, subject classification, Risk Level ( WAW), portrait, Damage Type ( R'''ed 4 - 6), the amount of E-Boxes (22), emotional state and their Qliphoth Counter (1). '''Instinct/Insight/Attachment/Repression Work Favor (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) Unlocks the percentage level list to the respective work. Managerial Works 1/2/3/4/5 (Cost: 6 PE Boxes) * "Managerial Tips 1" ** "When the work result was Normal, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a Normal probability." * "Managerial Tips 2" ** "When the work result was Bad, Qliphoth Counter was reduced with a High probability." * "Managerial Tips 3" ** "When the Qliphoth Counter reached 0, Queen Bee emitted red spores all over the department." * "Managerial Tips 4" ** "Upon observing the Abnormality, it has been confirmed that spores attached to an employee for a certain amount of time inflicts Red damage to its victim. In addition, the spore-eroded employee was significantly slower to move and reduced HP could not be cured by regenerator and bullets." * "Managerial Tips 5" ** "When 's HP has been depleted, a giant drone burst out of 's body. Drones attacked the employees nearby. From the corpse of the employees attacked by drones, more drones emerged." Escape Information (Cost: 20 PE Boxes) Information if the Abnormality can escape or not, plus its Qliphoth Counter (1). The defenses displayed are of the Drones' stats, since Queen Bee is classified as "Non Escaped Object": Red: Weak (1.2) - White: Weak (1.5) - Black: Endured (0.8) - Pale: Vulnerable (2.0) Observation Level Level 1 '(1 Section unlocked): Success Rate +3% '''Level 2 '(2 Sections unlocked): Speed Rate +5 'Level 3 '(3 Sections unlocked): Success Rate +4% Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Suit and Gift 'Hornet'. Level 4 '''(All details unlocked): Speed Rate +2 Unlocks the E.G.O. '''Weapon 'Hornet'. E.G.O. Equipment Weapon = WAW |Name = Hornet |Damage = Red 7-8 |AttackSpeed = Very Fast |Range = Very Long |Cost = 60 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 4 |Requirements = Fortitude Level 3 |Description = "Though the kingdom would leave its marks in history, who would remember the sacrifices made? The glory of the past still lingers. Accuracy means nothing when the projectiles home into its targets. The only thing that's needed is the will. The projectiles travel not only the space but the time as well to reach the target." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Suit = WAW |Name = Hornet |RED = 0.7 Endured |WHITE = 0.7 Endured |BLACK = 0.7 Endured |PALE = 1.5 Weak |Cost = 50 |MaxAmount = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 |Requirements = Agent Level 3 |Description = "Though the kingdom would ring throughout history, who would remember the sacrifices made? The glory of the past still lingers. This E.G.O suit makes the bees recognize the wearer as one of them." |SpecialAbility = None}} |-| Gift = HP +2, SP +4 |Chance = 2 |ObsLevel = 3 }} Worker Bee The Worker Bees, previously named Drones, are Queen Bee's minions. They are large wasp-like creatures with long legs, defective wings, small heads and abdomens, and a large thorax. Worker Bees have no eyes or antennae, but have thick 'mandibles' that resemble a lamprey's mouth. They possess 6 legs in their thorax and a pair of small arms in their abdomen. At the end of their thorax, the bees have what looks to be an umbilical cord in place of a stinger. The worker bees will only spawn if Queen Bee trigger her ability and an employee dies due to the spores. The purpose of the Bee Workers is to deliver food to the queen, and will do so by murdering any employee they can find. In-game, they try to bite the head of the employees' off, dealing Red Damage. In addition, each employee killed at the fangs of one will spawn another Worker Bee themselves. Though difficult in swarms, they can be suppressed easily individually. Unlike breaching Abnormalities, Drones are considered minions and will not add any LOB Points penalty to the end of the day. Story * "This Abnormality assumes the form of a monstrous hybrid of a queen bee and bee hive. The exposed cross sections reveal dark red particles that look like sliced meat. Its face is severely distorted. There are wings, but it does not function as a wing. One of the eyes is relatively intact, and its pupil moves to scan intruders. The Abnormality always stands still, so it is assumed it does not move." * "When certain requirements are fulfilled, it spreads spores around it. It will generate billions of spores in a 20 meter radius. The existence of lifeforms in the vicinity seems to be one of the key requirements." * "No immediate change was found from the employee who inhaled spores, and several tests failed to detect any notable symptoms." * "Afterwards, the employee who inhaled spores suffered severe pain in the occipital lobe and abdomen. Some time after, the employee's head detached from the body, and a drone Abnormality came out of it." * "It has been confirmed that spores carry drone eggs and they hatch inside a living host. Based on the findings from the autopsy of an employee killed by the Abnormality, we believe that the larva preys on anything from blood, organs or fat, and moves freely around in the body. When it becomes too large to move, it creates a cocoon near the intestines. The host feels extreme hunger at this stage, eating much more than usual. The cocoon moves upward as it grows, finally damaging the artery and cricothyroid with its jaws and severs its hosts' head from the body. It will come out of the body, expanding the severed part of the host." * "Counseling Log_ talked about a tickling sensation at the neck for some time. I also saw ████████ taking several digestives... Who would have thought that would be such a serious issue? I never knew I would be the one to witness that horrible moment. (Omitted) We were just chatting, but then ████████ stopped talking. He was still scratching his neck. His neck was so red, that I was worried he might have an infection or something. Then he started to twist his neck in a strange direction. That was when I realized the severity of the situation. He could not have been twisting his neck that way on his own. It looked like someone else was forcefully twisting his neck." * "And then I heard the sound of something tearing, like the noise you might hear when shredding paper, and his head just popped off. It fell on the ground with a damp plop." * "Then something came out of his neck. Like a butterfly coming out of its cocoon, wings, a yellow body, teeth, and something I never want to see again, a monster..." * "(Omitted) It had no eyes, but it seemed to be aware of me. But it didn’t want to attack me. It picked up the head and started for the Containment Facility like a drone carrying honey..." * "Sometimes I still hear the sound of its jaws moving, its wings fluttering." * "Drone Thought to be a member of the same species as the Queen Bee, its form is very different from the queen except for its color. It has eight legs and a limited flying capability that allows it to hover approximately 1 meter above the ground. The head, thorax, and abdomen can be easily distinguished. Unlike its queen, it doesn’t have eyes or antennas. Something resembling intestines drags behind at the end of its tail. They only show two behaviors. They either provide nutrients to the queen or focus on increasing their numbers. When encountering an employee, it attacks the head with its jaws, smashing it and inserting a larva into victim." Flavour Text *"For bees, a damaged hive is something which cannot be tolerated." *"They say drones spend their entire life providing food for the queen." *"The highest priority for the bees would be the safety of the hive." *"If someone damages Queen Bee, even by accident, something that can never be undone may happen." *"If feels a sharp pain in the stomach or a tickling sensation in the neck, the only available action will be to look up at the blue sky one last time." *" tries not to breathe as much as possible.." *"Queen Bee wants more and more and more drones which will bring prosperity to its kingdom." *"Queen Bee will be completed by the work of its drones... Such will be the beginning of their kingdom..." Trivia * The 'birth' of a Worker Bee is similar to the Chestburster scene from Alien, although from the head rather than the chest. * Worker Bees, when clicked on, do not have a picture of them or Queen Bee. ** Previously in versions before, Worker Bees were classified WAW with red color and also in Legacy. * Its first letter in the subject number classify it as 'Trauma'. The Trauma classification maybe is about what happens when the Queen Bee releases the spores and makes employees suffer from being a host to die. The pain caused from such event would probably be the fear of insects or bees. Gallery QueenBeeContainment.png|Queen Bee's containment QueenBeePreparation.png|Preparing her spores QueenBeeSporesSpread.png|Spreading spores QueenBeeInfectedEmployee.png|An infected employee QueenBeeWorkerBeeSpawn.png|Worker Bee Birth QueenBeeWorkerBeeAttack1.png|Preparing to Attack QueenBeeWorkerBeeAttack2.png|Attacking QueenBeeWorkerBeeKill.png|Employee killed by a Worker Bee QueenBeeWorkerBeeDead.png|Dead Worker Bee QueenBeeDetailsUnlocked.png|Queen Bee Details unlocked AbnormalitiesSketchQueenBee.jpg|Queen Bee and Worker Bee Sketch concept Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Trauma Category:Inanimate Object